


Alternate Timelines and...Oh Wait, You're Not Supposed to be Here!?

by comic_ztar789



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Dancing and Singing, Depression, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, High School, Magic and Science, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns & Word Play, Sans Makes Puns, School Dances, Social Anxiety, Souls, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_ztar789/pseuds/comic_ztar789
Summary: "I know that I have a vivid imagination, but this is ridiculous."Before this, Cammie just had to worry about getting good grades and surviving high school in general. But who said life ever did exactly what you wanted? When a certain skeleton magically appears in her room, her life suddenly became way more complicated. Now she has to deal with punny skeletons, murderous daisies, and demon 9-year-olds, and still make it to 3rd period on time. Whats the worst that could happen?Whoever said life was easy?Will she survive with her sanity intact? Probably not, but let's read anyways.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Yup, Nothing Going on Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, get ready for time shenanigans and other weird shit. This is my first fanfic I've ever written so be prepared. I've also never used this site so expect mistakes and stuff. Anyways, stuff in italics are thoughts, quotations is dialogue you all probably know this. Lets start on this crazy adventure
> 
> Oh yeah, and I don't own Undertale...obviously

I hate Sunday nights. I don't have the freedom to sleep in tomorrow. Which is bad since I'm an insomniac, not that my parents know. It was too dark to see, but I could barely make out the white outlines of the furniture in my room, desk, dresser, bedside table, etc., etc. I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, feeling the air move across my skin as the fan made its rounds. I shivered in the cold, but I didn't mind, I like the cold. I had my headphones on listening to Youth by Daughter for the millionth time in a row. The song was great the first few times, but well, it was getting boring. I really need to ask my dad for more music. Eh whatever. I stayed like that for a while, just me breathing as the songs meshed together. My mind raced, half formed thoughts flashing in my head, too fast to understand. As much as I hated it I sneaked a glance at the clock. 1:27. I groaned.

 _Tomorrows going to be a shitty day, isn't it?_ I started putting my headphones away.

 _Maybe not listening to music will help me sleep…Ha, in my dreams._ After placing my headphones on my bedside table, I adjusted my position on the bed to be more comfortable, well as comfortable as I can be. I forced my eyes shut. Just as my body started to relax, a bright light flashed through my closed eyes. My eyes shot open but immediately closed again, it was so bright. My heart skipped a beat, and my chest burned as the adrenaline kicked in. My cheeks were flushed with my blood traveling a thousand miles a second. I stayed silent, most people would scream and get help, but I'm stupid so I waited to see what happened. I did however get away from the light. I rolled to the opposite side of my bed, got off and hid. As soon as I was "safe" I facepalmed as a realization hit me.

 _I should have gotten a weapon, stupid, stupid._ The bright light suddenly died down with a whoosh. I opened my eyes cautiously in case there was another light show. My mind raced as I tried to think of my next move. Subconsciously, I was aware that I was hyperventilating.

 _What the fuck was that? What did it mean? What the hell am I supposed to do next? Do I take a look? Do I stay in hiding? If it's a psychopath and I show myself, then I am so dead. What if its aliens, OH MY GOD WHAT IF ITS ALIENS!?_ Did I mention I am a bit if a sci fi geek? No? Oh well. Eventually, I decided to do something no normal human in their right mind would do. Silently, I crawled to the end of my bed, trying to steady my beating heart. After a minute of psyching myself up, I sneaked a peak. It was a guy, from what I could see. He was lying on the floor, arms and legs splayed out. I could just make out the clothes.

 _Shit…I should have taken my glasses with me. I'm blind as a bat. Well he seems unconscious…_ Very, very carefully I stood up. When the guy didn't move I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I tip-toed around the guy, to get to the other side of my bed were my glasses and flashlight was. Every tiny sound I made shot fear through my system.

 _Please don't wake up please don't wake up._ I finally made it the other side of the bed and I reached for my glasses. I heard a groan from behind me and I snatched my glasses, threw them on, grabbed my flashlight and whirled around, light shining on the guy's face. My eyes widened, and my knees grew weak, but I managed to stay standing. I sucked in a breath. My mouth was hanging open. He must have heard me cause he bolted up and faced me, a familiar blue glow emanating from his left eye. He is just like he was portrayed in the game, blue hoodie, and all. His smile was ever present, but his eyes revealed his true emotions. He was wary. The words slipped out before I could stop them,

"Holy shit…" Its Sans, Sans the Skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then. That happened. Wonder whats going to happen next? We shall see...
> 
> I'll update this every 2 weeks
> 
> Maybe...
> 
> Probably...
> 
> Eh, just expect something around the 2 week mark
> 
> Comment what you think down below. Constructive criticism is always welcome


	2. I Really Don't Want to have This Conversation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been in a situation were a skeleton ends up in your room and now you have to reluctantly explain how he is from a video game away from your house in a dark forest. No? Well this is what it would look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! New longer chapter!
> 
> I actually have a couple chapters ready so I'm gonna be posting those over the next week and a half. 
> 
> ...But seriously after that, two week updates. My brain needs time to make words. 
> 
> Sans' dialogue is in lower case by the way
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_I knew he was short, but I didn’t know I was actually a head taller than him._ It’s ridiculous, but I felt like I should have been wearing a dress or something. My oversized blue t-shirt and white shorts didn’t exactly scream out formal. My brown hair was in a tiny little ponytail, strands sticking out everywhere. My brown eyes were as wide as saucers and if it were daylight you would have seen drool escaping the confines of my gaping mouth. I figured I looked like some kind of crazy cat lady. I have always dreamed something like this would happen, but now that it’s actually happening, I just can’t stop thinking how impossible this situation is. _How the hell are you here Sans!?_ Sans was the first one to talk,

“uhhh, hi. do you, uh, know where i am?” I didn’t talk for a second. I just kind of watched him, like a creepy stalker. Smooth. His magical blue eye dimmed, seeing that I wasn’t a threat, but his eye sockets clearly conveyed that he was uncomfortable.

“heh, are you okay? i mean i know it’s not every day you see a monster, but tibia honest your kinda freaking me out, heh heh.” That snapped me out of my daze. I blinked twice and nervously chuckled. My cheeks blushed a bright red.

“Oh heh, heh, right, good one by the way! Um, you’re in my room.” I tried to play it cool, but I was failing profusely. Subconsciously I made sure to keep my voice down, don’t want to wake up my parents. Consciously I just kept fangirling, thinking _OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!_ His eyes darted from side to side nervously, but a thought must have come to him cause his whole demeanor changed. It was more… curious.

“is this the surface?” For once, I spent no time answering back,

“Uh, yeah you could say that.” He stared at me intently, giving me a strange look. I avoided his eyes, I really hate attention. In my mind I was kicking myself _._ _Why did I have to say, “you could say that”! That could bring up a lot of questions! And the situation is weird enough as it is! Stupid stupid!_

“who are you?” I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts and I looked him in the eyes again. They were still kind of wary, but there was curiosity, and…concern? Nah. That couldn’t possibly be it. But damn am I good at reading people. Then I realized I was silent again.

“Oh sorry, sorry, I was just thinking. My name is uh, Cammie, Cammie Spencer and, uh well, I’m 16 and this is my parent’s house, I am a student at Underfield High and I’m a Sophomore. So, um yeah.” I was as red as a tomato by the end of it. I could see the flashlight slightly shake in my hands. _Ugh... why am I so flustered? I have way better self-control than this._ He was silent for a second before he relaxed and gave me a lazy grin saying

“well then, hi cammie, i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” He held out his hand. _Is…is he going to do the thing he did in the game!? Man, this is so cool_ _!_ I reached out and shook his hand. A whoopee cushion deflated.

“…Phbbbbbbt HaHaHaHaHaHa! Good one, you got me.” I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter, my parents are sleeping after all.

“heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick- “

“It’s always funny.” He looked at me strangely and I realized my mistake. _Damn it. I shouldn’t have finished that sentence. Now he’s really gonna know something’s up. Curse my ability to remember exact lines_ _._ My smile disappeared in an instant. There was silence again. He questioned me in the darkness, carefully saying

“have we met before?” _…I knew this was going to be a shitty day.  Do I tell him that he’s actually from a game? How will he react? Is he going to get mad?... Am I going to have a bad time today? Dear god I hope not._ I stared at him waiting, mentally willing him to take back that question. When he didn’t I sighed and looked him in the eyes

“Well, kinda… um…I need to show you something.” I am so dead. That wary look was back.  

“But not here, my parents are sleeping next door. Let’s, uh, take a walk.” I turned off the flashlight and left it on my bed. I blindly maneuvered around Sans to get to my closet. I grabbed my grey hoodie and my blue tennis shoes. I pulled on the hoodie and slipped my feet through the shoes, not even bothering to tie the laces. He watched me carefully the entire time. I don’t blame him, I’m not giving him a straight answer, well he’s going to find out why soon enough. I grabbed my computer from my desk and approached him.

“My parents are sleeping nearby, and I really don’t want to wake them so we’re going to have to be quiet till we get outside, kay?” He nodded slowly.

“Follow me.” I walked up to my closed door and opened it carefully. Sans and I walked down the hallway, making sure to avoid specific spots on the floor. They creak. I gave Sans a signal to hold on for a minute. He stopped, and I approached my parents open room. They were sleeping peacefully, my dad snoring loud, like thunder. I smiled at them. _Goodnight mom and dad_ _._ I grabbed their door handle and I closed it. I gestured for Sans to come. I whispered to him

“Step where I step.” He nodded, but he also had a disbelieving look, the kind of look that said, ‘Isn’t this a bit much for going down the stairs and having a simple talk’. …Probably, but these stairs are creaky, really creaky, and my mom is a light sleeper. You can’t be too careful. As I made the first step onto the stairs I kept thinking,

_Just gotta get through the first 5 steps then we’re home free. Man, I am really not looking forward to this talk._ Everything was going great, till I heard a very, very loud creak. I froze and spun around, too afraid to say a word. Sans looked back at me with a surprised expression on his face. _And he thought I was being too careful_ _._ I stared past Sans at the closed door behind him. I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

_I’m dead, I’m so dead! My parents are gonna find Sans, call the government, they will do horrible tests on him and I will be grounded for the rest of my life._ We were like statues waiting for something to happen, but nobody came, there was only silence. I breathed out a sigh of relief. We trudged onward. After two flights of stairs we made it to the bottom. I tiptoed through the kitchen and looked at the time, 2:01. I mentally groaned.

_This is turning out to be a hell of a night_. I brought us to the door to my backyard. The yard has a forest just beyond it, so we can talk there without having to worry about anyone listening or waking anyone up. I went to the alarm key pad right next to the backyard door and put in the code. The light switched to green. I turned to Sans and said

“Well, let’s take a walk.” He nodded, and I opened the door.

 

\---

 

It was dark outside, but I grabbed a larger-outdoor flashlight from the kitchen drawer before we left, otherwise the path would be impossible to find. I led Sans to the end of the empty, grass backyard and opened the fence door to the forest. There was a faint little dirt trail that we followed so we wouldn’t get lost. He stayed behind me, doing who knows what. Probably making sure I don’t pull out a knife and kill him. All was quiet except for the chirping of crickets and the breaking of leaves and grass with our steps. Eventually, I looked behind me at Sans. Surprisingly, he was looking at the sky, trying to…look for something?

“Are you…looking for something?”.  _ Small talk +100 points.  _ He stopped looking at the sky and faced me. He seemed...disappointed.

“…i was, uh…” He looked a little embarrassed, “…looking for the stars…i thought there were stars here.” I frowned. _The stars, he was looking for the stars, Why does he have to be so goddamn precious_

“Well they're right there.” I pointed to the sky, knowing full well he wouldn’t see them.  Sans looked up again but didn’t see anything. He turned back to me with a frown. Here comes the part where I cheer him up.

“The stars are right there, but hidden. Because of humanity’s use of artificial light, you can’t see the stars except in specific locations far away from society. But…y’know, just cause' you can’t see something doesn’t mean it’s not there. One time I saw the stars. Not gonna lie, they were breathtaking. Maybe you’ll get a chance to see them too.”  _I promise._ That seemed to cheer him up a bit. He looked at me curiously before laughing.

“well, i sure hope so kid.”... _ Kid…I’m not a kid, but fine, I won’t mention it. _ We had been walking for about 15 minutes, but that was understandable since I was, not gonna lie, purposely going slow. A few minutes later I saw the spot I was looking for . We have arrived. 

It was a small clearing shaded by trees, or at least it would be if it was daylight. The oak leaves were falling in orange and yellow hues with the coming of winter. Beyond the trees was a ditch about 35 ft. deep. It would be dangerous to fall there. But beyond the ditch you could see the city. It was fine during the day, but at night, it was…breathtaking. You could see all the city lights in thousands of colors, shining out in the night like wildfire. We stood there for a minute just taking everything in. Out of the corner of my eye, Sans was just as mesmerized by the lights as I was. Eventually, I broke the silence saying,

“This place is a special spot I go to when I want to be alone, as far as I know, nobody else knows about this place, so it’s the perfect place to talk.” I sat down on the prickly grass far away from the ditch and patted the spot next to me for Sans to sit down. Once we were all situated I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. _Man, how am I going to explain this. He’s probably going to freak out, or at least I would freak out if someone told me that my entire world is a game in another world_ _._ I sighed and look at him. He was staring at me intently, bracing himself for what I’m about to say.

I don’t think anyone could prepare for this bomb

“Um, right…well, hehehe. S-So, you see uh…oh god there is no easy way to say this. Uh…Sans…um, you’re from a uh…video game.” The reaction was instantaneous. He became straight stiff, and his eye sockets darkened.

“…what?” I took this as my cue to show him.My hands were shaking but I managed to open up my computer and pull the game up. He stared intently at the Undertale home screen. I defeated Asriel from the game a couple of months ago, so it showed all the characters lined up. I haven’t touched the game since. I stared at Sans, carefully watching his movements. He was looking at himself, the smiling blue pixelated figure. Reluctantly, I continued my explanation.

“It’s a uh, game called Undertale. People play as the human that comes out of the Ruins and go on to explore the underground and meet everyone. A lot of people have this game.” He said nothing. _I think I’ll hold off on telling him about the different ways to play it. This is already a big enough blow as it is._ Finally, he said something,

“huh.” He chuckled nervously. I was getting a bit unnerved.

“well, that explains a lot, hehe.” He stayed silent for a bit then said,

“so…when people play they can reset the game…?” I nodded slowly.

“…so those people, when they play the game they can do whatever they want with everyone and everything in the game?” I nodded even slower… _At this rate I won’t have to tell him about the different routes._ He chuckled.

“man, hehehe. this explains everything, just…wow. god i don’t know what to say.” He lowered his head and glared at the grass, chuckling to himself. I stayed silent. The lights still haven’t returned to his eyes. _He’s angry, right? Oh god please don’t be mad. In the other players defense they didn’t know all this was real, I mean I’M have trouble believing this is real. This could all be a dream for all I know!_ We just stayed there for a while. I had a million things to say. Most of them being "I’m sorry’s". But I let him think, better to let him absorb this information. Eventually, he broke the silence.

“…have you…’played’?” His face scrunched up at the word "play". He probably already knew the answer, I mean, I have the game. I think he just wanted a verbal confirmation. I said,

“…Yes, I played the game. But I’ve only played it once. It wasn’t because I didn’t like the game, in fact I could have played it a thousand times,” I saw him wince at that.”but, I don’t know, it may sound stupid, but I felt that if I did, I would take away you guy’s happiness. My parents told me it was just a game, why the fuss. But you guys…felt real to me, and I couldn’t do that to you guys.”. _Especially you. Since you’re my favorite character…person…I DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!_ He stared at me strangely. I felt so embarrassed. My cheeks flushed red as I avoided eye contact with him. _Why? Why did I have to say that, it sounds so stupid. Goddamnit. Somebody, please put me out of my misery._

“thanks.” I was brought out of my internal ranting. I turned to Sans. He was looking at me, many emotions playing on his face. 

“…What?”  He looked at me with a slight smile, a genuine smile,

“just, thanks, that, uh, means a lot.”   _I think my blush just reached 100%._ I hugged myself, giving him a shaky smile. 

"Uh, hehehe, welcome." _ …Wow, this is getting a little too…deep. I need to change the subject. _

“So, how did you get here, anyways? I just saw a white light and then you were in my room.”  Sans frowned. He stayed quiet for a second, thinking.

“i…don’t know. i just remember being at my sentry station, bored out of my skull, hehe, then there was this white light, and…now i’m here.” He looked at me expectantly, probably hoping I had an idea. I didn’t know what to tell him. I’m not a genius

“I don’t really have any idea how you could have gotten here, I can probably make up a bunch of theories but in the end, they're just theories…”  _ Fan theories, mostly.  _ He looked down dejectedly.

“…but, I think, if we want to get you home we just have to take this one step at a time. I can probably come up with some ideas, maybe there's someone who could help. We just gotta keep looking and never give up, right? Well, at least, that’s how I fix my problems.”  _Damn it Cammie, why are you so cheesy?_ I shrunk a little at the last part blushing. _Man is it hot out here or is it just me?_ He looked up at me as I was talking. He stared at me with a mixture of hope, and curiosity, and…intrigue? _How am I so good at reading people?!_

“hehe, yeah, we’ll find a way.” He looked down again, smile evaporating. I wanted to comfort him, but I haven't really comforted someone since...since.  _What do I do?! Do I pat him on the shoulder? Do I hug him…NO. No hugging, this is still kinda weird_ _._ Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his shoulder. His jacket was soft, but I could feel the hard bone just beneath the fabric. _So soft!_ He stiffened for a second before relaxing. He looked up at me. His smile was too wide and I could see pain in his eye sockets. _The only monster in an unknown world. God…_

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way back to your friends and family…I promise.”  That was probably the most sincere I’ve been in a while. He smiled genuinely at me. He seemed like he wanted to say something, when we both heard a hi-pitched voice,

“Howdy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...shit, this isn't good
> 
> What in the multiverse is going to happen next!?
> 
> Who was the third voice?
> 
> Welp that's it for today, I really should be spaghetti-ng back to bed
> 
> (In an alternate timeline, Papyrus is groaning for seemingly no reason)
> 
> Comment down below what you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. Killer Flowers and Future Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, always the one to ruin sweet moments. God damnit Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. 
> 
> Sorry guys. 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be up days ago. I just had a lot of, um...
> 
> (Glances at another room were Netflix is playing a movie)
> 
> ...work to do. Yeah let's go with that. 
> 
> Anyways here ya go

We both stiffened at the voice, so sickly sweet. Sans’ eye sockets went dark. We both stood up and searched, searched for a flash of yellow, a smiling face, anything to target. Unfortunately, I found him first. He looked just like he does in the game, but he was much bigger than I thought he would be. He was about 2.5 feet tall, with bright yellow petals a foot in length. He smiled menacingly at me, like he was daring me to scream. I was rooted in place, fear overflowing my system. My chest burned again with the urge to run. I couldn’t, too afraid to move. I tried to take a step back, but I felt resistance. Slowly like in those horror movies, I looked down. There was a vine wrapped around my foot. My stomach dropped. Sans was still searching, his left eye glowing an ice-cold blue. He couldn’t see the smiling figure hidden among the foliage. I was terrified, seeing Flowey here in the real world just dropped a bomb in my head. _This is happening…and there’s no second chances. No resetting. If I die here that’s it._ With a lot of effort, I uttered a single word.

“F-Flowey?” Sans whirled around and saw where I was staring. He growled and took a step forward, but he suddenly stopped. The blue in his eye faded and I saw dread settle on his face. I looked down at his feet… his legs were tangled in vines. A high-pitched laughter rang through the air as Flowey disappeared and reappeared two feet from us. My heart was pounding against my chest, but I kept a steady face, making sure not to reveal how scared I truly was.

“Golly, you seem a little tied up there, heeheehee.” I couldn’t take my eyes off the flower, I knew that somewhere in there was Asriel, the kind little goat monster that would never hurt anyone…but this was Flowey, and I don’t know if people’s interpretations of him are correct, but one thing was clear…he’d kill anyone that gets in his way.

“what do you want weed?” Sans hissed.

 “Heeheehee, it’s nice to see you too Smiley Trashbag…” He turned to me and his smile grew wider.

“Who is this new friend of yours, gosh she reminds me of someone I know.” I stayed silent, Sans stayed silent.

“Don’t you know its rude not to introduce someone…?” I felt pressure around my left ankle. I started hyperventilating, knowing what was gonna happen next. Flowey’s smile split open.

“...I should teach you both some manners.” The pressure increased in an instant and I felt my ankle popping out of its position. I bit down a scream, as I started falling, only to be enveloped in more vines. I was suspended in the air, trying not to let tears escape my eyes. I was trapped. _I’ve never, EVER, felt pain like this before_ … _well consciously._ I stared back at Flowey, my slow brain just stupidly wondering why, when a piece of Flowey’s horrifying puzzle clicked into place. _He needs Sans for some reason. If he wanted to kill him he would have done it by now. But I’m expendable, so that’s wwwhhhhAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ My ankle started screaming again as Flowey tightened his grip around me but I didn’t want to give Flowey the pleasure of my suffering, or the non-pleasure, since he’s soulless. Besides, I know he could do much worse. Sans turned to me wide eyed, regret written all over his features. The pain faded, and it wasn’t as bad since Flowey was lifting me up in the air, but one wrong move and that could change fast. I gave Flowey a hard stare, time for something stupid.

“Well don’t get too wrapped up in my identity. I won’t leave you hanging.” Flowey’s face twisted into one of disgust as the puns settled in. I laughed nervously, and despite himself Sans was smiling, weakly. The vines tightened, making it a bit harder to breath but I was able to force out.

“My name is Cammie, and you must be Flowey.” Flowey’s face changed back to his sadistic smile and said.

“So the human has a name, and she knows mine…interesting.” Flowey brought me closer to his face, his sickly-sweet perfume filling my nostrils.

 “Before I take your soul, I just have one question…” Behind me I could hear Sans suddenly struggling with the vines wrapped around his legs and now his arms. _Seems like something really bad is about to happen in the next 5 seconds_. _Shit._ I started struggling against my vines too, but I knew, even if I got out I couldn’t run.

“…Do you fear death?” Flowey gave me no time to answer, something shot through my back, blood and flesh tore apart. I didn’t even have time to scream as Flowey smashed me down right next to the ditch. The vines dispersed, and I was left with the agonizing pain of two holes on my shoulder blades, then I screamed. Silent tears started streaming down my face and the pain clouded my mind. In the parts that were not clouded I thought that this was it, he’s going to get my soul and wreak havoc across the earth. I could hear Sans yelling in the distance, but it sounded far away. _…No, I can’t die, not yet, my parents still need me, Sans still needs me. I’m not going to die now that the greatest adventure of my life just started._ My mind was trying to force me to pass out but I resisted. Despite the pain I looked up from were I lay and surveyed my surroundings. I saw the ditch, next to me. It was steep, but it still had an incline.  _Stupid powers, activate!_ I looked up and saw the magic glowing bullets hovering above me. I chuckled and croaked.

“Is that all you got.” The bullets came speeding towards me, but I dodged in the last second. I rolled towards the ditch and I fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could have gone better. 
> 
> I wonder if she survived?
> 
> I gonna post another chapter today. After that though it's two week updates.
> 
> Comment down below what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. A Difference in Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets take a look into how Sans see's all of this. How is he handling all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Sans' perspective
> 
> And another chapter all in the same day!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Meanwhile…

She said, “Is that all you got?” I struggled against the thorn riddled vines, panic filling my bones. Something screamed in my mind saying, _‘don’t let her die!_ ’. I tried to call on my magic, but I couldn’t focus for more than a second when I saw a ring of bullets float in the air above Cammie. I watched in silent horror as the bullets descended upon her. But before they could hit her, she rolled out of way falling into the ditch, out of sight. _…that was her plan?!_ I couldn’t take my eye sockets off the ditch, that seemed so meaningless a while ago. I need to find her, she took on way too much at once. I heard Flowey growl in frustration, his back turned to me. He disappeared and popped up next to the edge of the ditch, leaving me behind near the path Cammie and I just walked on 20 minutes ago.

“Grrrrrrr DAMNIT!” He kept staring intently down into the ditch, seemingly searching for her. I carefully watched Flowey, as I tried to figure out what the hell I’m supposed to do next. What could I do? I was trapped, helpless if Flowey decided to put attention on me. I couldn’t cut the vines without alerting Flowey of my presence. Making any move at all would just end up with my death. Flashbacks of when the kid…killed everyone and Papyrus… _damnit, why am i so, so…useless._ I couldn’t do anything but watch as a human that actually seemed nice was beaten near to death. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I almost didn’t notice it, the vines loosened, ever so slightly. My smile widened, this was my chance. I experimented with shaking off the vines, little by little to make room for my arms and legs to slip out. It didn’t take long, Flowey was so preoccupied with Cammie that he forgot about me. Dangerous mistake. Silently, I approached him from behind. I summoned two blasters into the air next to Flowey, he stiffened.

“hey bud,” The flower turned around slowly. I chuckled, if he wasn’t a complete murderer, I would have thought he was scared. My left eye lit up and I said.

 “if you ever get near me or cammie again…you’re really not gonna like what happens next.” The flower disappeared under the earth without another word. I sighed, rage building up from the past 20 minutes. I stuffed my hands harshly into my pockets. I heard a mocking tone from far away.

“See you later Smiley Trashbag.” I growled, my eye glowing brighter. In a fit of rage I aimed the Gaster blasters where I heard the voice and fired without thinking. The blinding white light lit up the night, making the sound of 1000 guns going off at once. I was breathing heavily, this has been too much for me to handle. Not only am I here, but that little weed too. I stared at destruction, leaves were burning, trees were overturned. It was a mess. _heh, paps probably would have scolded me._ I frowned thinking about my brother. _does he know i’m gone? is he looking for me? are any of them wondering where i am?_   Man, I’m going to have a lot of stories to tell…if I get back. I suddenly remembered Cammie, and ran towards the ditch. _shit, cammie!_ I looked over the edge of the 40 ft ditch, searching for any sign of her, a scrap of blue, a grey hoodie... something! I couldn’t see anything from up there, I had to teleport down. I imagined being at the bottom of the ditch and took a step. Magic surrounded me, and the world blurred as I took a shortcut. Then there I was at the bottom. The entire bottom of the ditch was full of dried out bushes and trees. She has to be hiding under one of them. I started running around, fatigue already setting in from the last few hours. I was tired, but I had to find Cammie and make sure she was ok. I called out.

“cammie!? cammie?! come on kid, where are you?” It was too dark to see anything, the moon, being my only light. Just as I was about to really start worrying, I spotted something. A flash of light blue under a yellow shrub. I ran towards it and sank to my knees. She looked even more battered than when she was up there. Rocks were stuck to her skin and her arm was pointed at a weird angle that I’m pretty sure was not normal for humans. The worst of the injuries were the holes though. They were the size of small coins and it dug 3 inches deep into her shoulder blades, continuously bleeding. If she was awake, she would be screaming. God damnit.

“your, uh, really battered up, aren’tcha cammie, heheh.” I needed to check her HP. My mind briefly wandered to what she said before all this happened, “ _You’re from a video game”_ _…well i guess that explains why it’s called HP._ I placed my left hand over her chest and pulled gently at the soul. My eye sockets widened in surprise at the color and state of the soul. I would have to ask her about it later, right now I gotta deal with this. I looked at her stats:

**Name: Cammie Spencer**

**ATK: 10**

**DEF: 10**

**HP: 1/10**

Oh god, one more hit and she would have died. She doesn’t deserve this. I shook my head. _i have to try to heal her._ My left eye lit up and magic flowed from my left hand to her minor injuries, I would try to tackle the others after.

“i’ll try to do what i can to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...
> 
> This isn't good...not good at all.
> 
> What do you think Sans?
> 
> (Turns to portal overlooking the entire scene with Sans and Cammie)
> 
> Oh right! How silly of me! You can't hear me.
> 
> Anyways, comment down below what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> And remember... always brush your teeth before crossing the street ;)


	5. Don't Worry, it only Hurts when I Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie's in horrible, horrible pain, but that's not stopping her from making half baked plans. Also her mom has really good hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, heya guys.
> 
> ...Wowie I am really bad at updating. Sorry.
> 
> ...Oh well!
> 
> Here is an extra long chapter for ya. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Everything was dark. Not the kind of dark that you see at night, but the black nothingness that sucks you in, taking away all semblance of happiness. I was numb, so numb. The pain I’d been feeling made everything sharp and fuzzy at the same time. I couldn’t focus, I couldn’t make a single rational thought. There was only pain in my existence. I silently pleaded to anyone, anything, to make the pain stop. Stop. STOP! Fate is never so kind. Flashes of memory ran across my vision, as I relived every, single, damn moment. I screamed, “STOP, STOP IT PLEASE!” Tears were streaming down my face. Feeling hurts, a lot. It seemed like I was there for an eternity, time having no meaning wherever I was. Then I…felt something else. I opened my eyes. There was a wisp of blue floating towards me. It felt, familiar. I approached it, reaching an invisible hand out to touch it. The blue flame covered me. It felt nice, safe…happy. I wanted to stay like that forever._

I opened my eyes for real this time. It was hard. The tiniest of movements became a battle. It would have been so much easier to just go back to sleep, and float away from the pain. However I heard something.

“cammie! cammie! come on kid don’t give up. wake up, please!” That voice, I knew that voice. I had to wake up, for him. I had still a promise to keep. But first…

“Mmmm, five more minutes mom.” I heard a sigh of relief and a chuckle. Now I’ll open my eyes. Everything was completely blurry, and hard to make out. _No surprise my glasses didn’t survive the fall, if they did I would have been genuinely flabber gastered, heheh_ _._ It was still pretty dark, so we still had some time before morning. Good. I felt sandy dirt beneath my fingers. I must have been at the bottom of the ditch. _Wow I am so glad that actually worked._ I could just barely make out Sans’ face. He was sitting beside me, eye glowing blue. He looked relieved. _I probably almost died…. NOPE, nope, not thinking about that._

“Didja miss me?” He chuckled.

“well i guess i was a little rattled.” I snickered. I tried to sit up, but pain exploded from my back and I fell back down.

“Arghhh, Nope, nope, I think I’m just going to lay here, yeah, this seems like a good spot.” Sans held me down gently saying,

“you really shouldn’t be doing that, you uh, took a pretty big beating.” He frowned when he said that. He avoided my eyes.

“sorry.” I looked at him curiously.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything, it’s not like you were the one that dislocated my ankle or shot me.” I held his arm, he looked away from me and my probably disturbing looking injuries.

“Come on Sans, I’m not good with this stuff, you have to throw me a bone here, heheh.”. He didn’t laugh. _Ok so this is serious._ My frown deepened. He turned to face me. His face was constricted in pain, like someone stabbed him. _Poor choice of words. Don’t think about the Genocide route._ His eyelights were gone. His smile was a grimace. _Oh Sans._ I lifted my hand, hiding the extreme pain I felt doing so, and hesitantly held his hand. Well if there was any leftover doubt that this was a hallucination, that’s gone. I gave what I thought was a reassuring smile, but then again it could have also been a pained grimace. I lightly squeezed his hand. His hand was unresponsive at first, but then he squeezed it back. He chuckled and gave me a weak smile. It seemed like it was a battle for him to look me in the eyes.

“you’re a pretty sweet kid, you know that?” My face turned the brightest shade of red that night. I let go of his hand laying it on my chest and nervously chuckled.

“Your, uh, pretty cool too.” Is that a blush I see on Sans’ face? Nah. There was an awkward silence, that followed. _Say something!_

“So, uh, what’s the diagnosis doc?” Sans frowned again.

“i don’t think you want to know.” Despite what seemed to be common sense, I pressed again.

“Come on, how bad could it be?” _Yeah, it’s not like I’m in extreme pain that is probably coming from life threatening injuries…._ His left browbone raised up. I returned the gesture, hiding the fear that settled in my stomach. After staring at me for a few minutes, he sighed.

“well, uh, from what i can see, you gotta dislocated ankle, your right arm is broken, and two large holes in your back.” I just stared blankly at him. _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! OH GOD! JUST WOW- HOLY SHIT!_ I chuckled nervously. I said in a shaky voice,

“Is that all?” He chuckled dryly.

“i healed your minor injuries, but there isn’t much i can do for your major ones. maybe ease the pain…sorry, i’m not that great at healing magic.” _So that was what the blue light was. Huh. Good to know._

“Nah, its fine, I can handle it.” _I really need to think before I speak._ He gave me a disbelieving look. He said,

“i’m gonna try to heal the rest of your injuries.” His blue eye lit up again, and his left hand glowed blue as it hovered over my broken right arm. I just let him do his thing as I spaced out.

_Well that’s enough life-threatening experiences for one day…or one lifetime. It-It’s not so bad, sure I got a little banged up, sure I’m probably going to have to go to therapy when this is over. I’m sure that was the worst of it, its fine. …God, I just jinxed myself didn’t I. …Who am I kidding this is bad, really bad. I have a homicidal flower maniac that’s trying to kill me and Sans, I have to somehow get Sans home, with the knowledge of an unfinished high school education. Hell, I can’t even bring him out of the house without him standing ou-._ At some point I must have closed my eyes, cause they shot open. I tried sitting up again, ultimately falling back down, panic flooding my system.

_Oh god school. I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!!!! How am I going to hide Sans from basically everyone? He can’t stay in my room; my parents never knock when they come in! He can’t even stay in the house cause’ they will be there. How would I even bring him to school, he’s a literal skeleton for crying out loud!_ Sans gently held me down, alarm written in his blurry features.

“cammie are you ok? what’s wrong?” I really hate that question, but now is not the time for that. I met his eyes. I tried to force out a smile, but I was too overwhelmed, too stressed out. I was shaking, and Sans felt it. God damnit. My heart was pounding, in my chest as I said.

“Sorry, I-I’m okay.” _Yeah, sure I am._ We had a staring contest for about 2 minutes. It seemed like he was willing me to say what was wrong. Honestly, I didn’t want to stress him out, but this needed to be discussed. I sighed and broke the stare.

“Ok, so…I guess, I’m just kinda stressed out about my classes tomorrow.” I met his eyes again. He was confused for a second before dawning realization blossomed on his face. He met my eyes again, a questioning look on his face.

“what’s the plan kid?” I looked to the sky for minute, as if an answer would come flying down from the heavens. _How am I going to do this? He can’t stay home. He knows nothing about the surface…well at least this surface. My school, is probably the most vicious place in the USA besides New York._ The pain from my arm and ankle was making a comeback with interest, but that was the least of my problems. I looked back at Sans, slightly squinting, studying him. My eyes widened as an idea made itself known. _This week…is Halloween week at my school_. _Students can come in cost-."_ I smiled at Sans.

“I think I have an idea.”

\---

I was nowhere near ready to start standing, let alone…teleporting. Hell, I get sick on airplanes, teleporting is bending the fucking fabric of space and time. This is not going to be pleasant. Sans had helped me up, letting me put my weight on him. It was at that moment that I realized how tired he looked. The bags under his eyes were much more pronounced and I could feel him slightly sway under my weight. I said, 

“Um, are you sure you can do this?” He looked at me and my injuries for half a second before pasting a totally obvious fake grin on his face

“don’t worry about me, i can do this. i’m not that bone tired.” I couldn’t suppress the giggle that left my mouth. Nevertheless, I was still worried about him. He said,

“you ready?” _Hell no_ _._ Honestly, I just wanted to look for my probably broken glasses and take a nap for the rest of my life, but the glasses were a lost cause and I need to get ready for school soon. I nodded. Sans took a shaky step forward, I mirrored his movements. Suddenly the world warped around me. Colors were bleeding into other colors. Everything was melting, like a sundae on a hot day. For split second, I could have sworn the ground disappeared from beneath me, until suddenly we were there. The world reshaped itself, into my room. Home sweet home. That’s when I knew I was going to be sick. I fell out of Sans’ grip yelping from the impact, and started crawling towards the trashcan besides my desk. Then, I brought the can to my face and threw up. _Real smooth Cammie, real smooth._ I didn’t even know what Sans was doing as my body emptied itself of everything it could possibly get rid of. It felt like my organs were trying to escape from their horrible existence. Eventually there was nothing left. After I was done, I needed a moment. I sat there taking deep breaths, tears prickling my eyes. From behind me I heard Sans say in a small voice,

“sorry, forgot how disorienting it is for people.” _Ha. Ha. Ha. No shit Sans._ I croaked out.

“It’s ok Sans, it’s ok.” I tried getting up, groaning in exertion, but my left arm gave out and I fell right back down on my face. I gritted my teeth against the pain. _Huh who’d have thought that having a broken arm, dislocated ankle, and a messed up back would impede my movement. Not me, the idiot._ I laid still for a moment, trying to muster up enough energy to try again when suddenly, I felt…heavier. Not the normal kind of heavy but…more like I was being pulled down to the ground. Then it was gone. And I was floating.

I was 3ft off the ground. Before I could freak out and scream, I clamped my left hand over my mouth. _I’m ok, I’m ok. Remember, parents sleeping next door_ _._ I tried to refrain from flailing my arms in the air, but I couldn’t help myself. _Damn it_. I turned my head as much as I could without killing myself and looked behind me, squinting. Sans was laying flat on my bed, panting. His left arm was raised towards me, and his left eye was flashing yellow and cyan. I shivered slightly _._ _That’s…still kind of scary, even if he’s not angry at me._ He slowly floated me onto the bed beside him, his arm was shaking. Once he was sure I wouldn’t get hurt if he let go, he released me, his arm falling limply beside me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at the moving fan, breathing heavily. In my case I was trying my hardest not to move at all. Small amounts of light were streaming between the blinds on the window, but it was still relatively dark.

Eventually, I cursed my feeling of responsibility and I slowly lifted my head, shaking from the effort. I groaned as the pain from the holes in my back screamed at me, but I had to see the time. Sans half-heartedly tried to put a hand over my chest to hold me down, but he was as tired as I was in pain. I was finally able to get a glimpse at the bedside table clock behind my stack of sci fi books. _5:31. 30 minutes till my parents wake up._ My head dropped like a rock back on the bed. I groaned. _I can’t deal man, I can’t deal._ I sighed. _We have to get going with the plan_.

“Sans?” I heard soft snoring beside me. _Geeze the guy is tired. Maybe I could just-_ That thought ended when I heard something that made my heart stop. There was the tiniest of creaks, outside my door. My eyes widened, my stomach dropped. _THEIR AWAKE?! NOW?!_ Pain or no pain, I have to hide Sans. With my good leg, I pushed Sans’ right leg. When he didn’t stir, I basically just started kicking him, whisper-yelling.

“SANS! SANS! WAKE UP!” I heard the shuffling of footsteps getting closer to my door. _OKAY…TIME TO PANIC!!!! Hide Sans!_ I pulled the bottom of my shirt up to my face with my left hand and bunched it up in my mouth, biting it hard. _Bring on the pain!_ I twisted my body so I was vertical with my pillows. Then I started dragging myself with my leg so my head got to the top of the bed. My eyes were squeezed shut and my teeth bit down hard around the fabric in my mouth. I couldn’t help the small whine that escaped my lips. Tears were streaming down my face in waterfalls. My brain was trying to force me to pass out again. _Damn you brain. Why can’t you be useful?_ My bed was squeaking loudly with every movement I made, but by now my priorities changed from trying to be a ninja to becoming the damn Flash and hiding Mr. ‘No shit can wake me up’. I heard the shuffling steps coming up to my door. I grabbed the edge of the covers with my left hand and hauled them up over Sans.

That’s when the door opened.

I froze, stock still. It seemed like everything in the room stopped. In the corner of my eye, I could see the slight rise and fall of Sans’ chest. _Who knew skeletons needed to breath?_ Silence hanged in the air as my mom shuffled in. _Haha…I did it. God I did it. Owwwwww. I can’t believe I_ _-._ I looked to my bottom right at Sans’ figure and almost screamed. His head was peaking out. _HIS HEAD IS PEAKING OUT! FUUUUUU-._

“Cammie…a-are you awake?” Said a tired voice. I looked up at my mom, desperately hiding the panic on my face. She was wearing her green polka dotted pajamas and her black hair was in a messy bun over her head. She was squinting her eyes in the darkness. She didn’t have her glasses, but she had damn good eyesight without them. She was staring straight at me, and by extension, Sans. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! Please don’t see him, please don’t see him._ It took me a few seconds to speak, spitting out my half-chewed shirt in the process.

“Uhhh, yeah?” My heart was beating out of my chest. I haven’t felt this scared since Flowey…which basically just happened. My mom yawned in response holding her right hand over her mouth. _This is it. She’s going to see him and freak out and call dad and_ _-._

“Well, go back to sleep honey, you still have an hour.” My throat closed up in the middle of her talking. When I heard what she said, I had to force my throat to open up again and breath. _Does…does she not see him? He’s right there?! Is she just pretending not to see him?_ I furrowed my brow, confusion written on my face.

“Uh…okay mom.” She nodded. I watched my mom intently as she shuffled slowly out my door. When my mom finally left and closed the door I waited a few seconds my heart beating in my ears. Eventually, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I started smiling and giggling as the stress of the situation faded away. I laid back and relaxed, staring at the ceiling. I mumbled to myself.

“I’m gonna need some apple juice after that.” I heard a groan beside me. I looked down at Sans’ face as his eyesockets opened tiredly. I glared at him from my position and said

“Oh, NOW you wake up.” His brow furrowed as he grunted

“you’re…foot is digging into my ribs.” My eyes widened in surprise as I pulled the covers off him. _Oh._ I rapidly lifted my leg off him as if it burned and put it next to my other leg.

“Sorry.” I said sheepishly. He looked up at me waving me off.

“it’s cool.”  Sans stared at me for a second, searching my face.  His browbone furrowed.

“uhhh, how did you get like that...what did I miss?” I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. _Partner of the year this guy. How the hell did he not wake up anyway?!_

“Oh, well my mom must have heard the noise we made so, she paid me a visit…and you were asleep.” Sans’ eyes widened in surprise.

“oh god sorry cami, i must have been more tired than i thought.” The guilty look on his face drained any anger I had out of me. I smiled and rolled my eyes,

“Its fine, Its fine.” We stayed silent for a while. The pain I was feeling had already dulled by now, but I knew this wasn’t the end yet. Time to enact the plan.

“Ok Sans get up, we only have an hour to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I wonder what she's gonna do?
> 
> Also wow that was a lot of stress.
> 
> Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as physically possible. The past chapters have already been written for a long time, so they just needed editing. However this next chapter I'm gonna have to start completely from the beginning, so who knows how long the next chapter will take. But don't worry I'm sure the next chapter will be out in a month at most, so be on the look out. Who knows, maybe my classes won't be as hard this week so I can have it in about two weeks. 
> 
> Comment down below what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Time to Get Sh*t Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it took Cammie about 6 months to finally introduce Sans to her parents. Also magic can solve any problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something bigger is being planned behind every word. Also I might have changed the format but I like this better.

_Ok, ok. This is going to work. This is probably going to work. This isn’t going to work._

 

I sat there at the bottom of the beige carpet stairs beside the wooden front door. Early morning light was shining through the small frosted windows beside the door. If I listened closely, I could almost hear birds singing. I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths.

 

_A panic attack isn’t going to make it work more._ Sans teleported me and my stuff down about five minutes ago, just before leaving to go along with the plan. The plan. A huge grin blossomed on my face and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter.

 

_This plan sucks._ The large living room around me seemed too open, like if I made a single sound everything would shatter around me. Everything was a warm beige color, even the tile beneath my feet. The only splashes of color were the dark green and blue curtains around the windows.

 

Currently I was waiting for my mom to tiredly trudge down the stairs in her grey pantsuit and have breakfast with me. Waffles…Mmmm. Getting into my clothes…wasn’t easy. It involved a lot of pain and…pain. As long as I don’t move though it was fine.

 

_But Sans did say he knew how to fix that for later. Maaaaagic. Whatever that means._ I was wearing my costume for Halloween Week. A simple white t-shirt with ‘A responsible adult’ written on the front in black marker. I’m not really that original. I had black sweatpants on with white tennis shoes. I also wore a green jacket and my sliver pendent, hidden under my shirt. I was still pretty much blind without my glasses but the spare was under my bed and it is way too early in the morning to adventure into the unknown. I’ll survive. I sighed as I laid my hand on top of my blue backpack. This thing weighed a ton…a skele—you know what that pun has already been overused.

 

I became alert when I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. I didn’t turn around, already knowing who it was…it had nothing to do with the fact I will scream bloody murder if I strained my back.

 

“Good Morning honey.” I smiled to myself at the tired voice that came from her lips.

 

 “Mornin’ mom.” She kept walking down the stairs but slowed to a stop when she was right behind me. I stared straight forward at the fascinating wall hoping I looked natural.

 

“…Honey why are you sitting on the stairs?” My smile grew even wider as I prepared what I was going to say next.

 

“I wanted to keep watch on the stairs. They’re always up to something.” I laughed out loud as my mother chuckled encouragingly with me.

 

“Good one honey.” She walked around me and started walking to the kitchen. I watched her placidly, but frowned when she stopped. She turned around a questioning look on her face.

 

“Aren’t you coming with me?” This was where things could go south. I can’t move without dying. If she notices she going to ask questions. She is probably going to send me to the hospital.  Honestly it’s a miracle she hasn’t asked about my glasses yet.

 

“Uh-“

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

 

We were both quiet when the door knocked. My mom looked confused and wary. All I was thinking was, ‘ _Thank God. Saved by the fucking bell.’_ My mom took quiet steps towards the front door. She looked through the peep hole, and I swear I almost choked. When she looked away she was even more confused. I watched in trepidation as my mother unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side, standing lazily on the porch was Sans…in a sort of half disguise. He was wearing skeleton gloves that I bought a while ago, which I thought was hilarious cause’ technically he wouldn’t need those. He also had dark grey sweatpants on instead of his shorts. He wore black sunglasses on his face to hide his eyes. Finally to complete the entire look he wore a humongous tacky blue scarf with hot dogs printed all over it. He looked fucking hilarious.

 

“Hello, um, can I hel-“

 

“SAM!” I waved animatedly at him and smiled wide. The joy wasn’t really that hard to fake, I was already having trouble not laughing. The name I decided he should have was Sam Minske. Sam because it already kinda sounds like his name and Minske because I literally translated ‘human’ in a different language on my phone. Hopefully no one at school speaks Western Frisian. Sans waved lazily at me and said, 

 

“hey cammie. how’re you?” I shrugged lazily and sighed indignantly as if we did this all the time.

 

“Eh, you know, same old same old.” If this was a different situation I would probably be laughing right now. This is just like 5th grade improv. My mom looked between us in utter confusion. Poor mom, I’ve never seen her so confused in her life.

 

“Uh, Cammie…who is this?” She gestured to Sans, staring at me. I smiled as I had to refrain from laughing at the irony of my next statement.

 

“Well can’t you see mom, that’s ‘Sans the Skeleton’.” I did air quotes in the air as I tried not to die laughing. She gave Sans a once over, and when she turned back to me she smiled and chuckled.

 

“I can see that.” Subconsciously, I was sighing in relief.

 

_Wow I can’t believe that worked._

 

Consciously, I giggled to myself and said,

 

“This is my friend Sam Minske, he goes to my school and we have classes together.” Sans turned to my mom and gave a halfhearted wave.

 

“what’s up.” My mom smiled mischievously and said,

 

“The sky mostly.” I couldn’t quite see them but I think he widened his eye sockets in surprise. We all laughed at my mom’s statement. When Sans was done laughing he said,

 

“well, now i know where cammie gets her sense of humor.” I finished laughing, wiping invisible tears from my eyes.

 

“Yea.” Comfortable silence washed over us, before my mom said,

 

“So Sam, what brings you to our neck of the woods?”

 

_You mean to our house or to our universe?_

 

I spoke up first.

 

“I invited Sam to come in the mornings to the house to walk with me to school. It is Halloween Week at school and I thought it would be fun to walk with someone.” I felt heat build up in my cheeks. I’m a terrible liar. I smiled nervously at my mom as she looked from my face to Sans. Dawning realization bloomed on my mom’s face and when turned to me she smiled wide and gave me a look.

 

“Ohhh, I see that’s very nice of you Cammie.” She secretly winked at me and turned back to Sans.

 

_Wait she isn’t thinking…OH GOD NO. H-HE DOESN’T LIKE ME LIKE THAT!_

 

My face has turned into a tomato.

 

“Come in Sam you can wait inside for Cammie.” My mom stepped aside to let Sans in. He shuffled inside, looking around disinterestedly at the living room. I’m still in the middle of trying to make the floor swallow me up.

 

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. HE WOULDN’T LIKE ME IN THAT WAY. GOD DAMN IT MOM!_

 

“nice place you have here.” My mom closed and locked the door. She turned around and starting walking to the kitchen.

 

“Oh thank you Sam. We got it 3 years ago. You two come into the kitchen when you want to eat!” Then my mother left us alone. Finally. Sans watched her go, before turning and kneeling in front of me. He looked me over in concern.

 

“you okay?”

 

_Other than the fact that my face has forever turned into the planet mars, peachy_

 

I smiled at him and whispered,

 

“I’m fine. So what did you think of my mom?” We heard sizzling coming from the waffle iron in the kitchen.

 

“she’s pretty cool. i can see how she is related to you.” I giggled at his statement. Silence took over once again, only being interrupted by the cooking of waffle mix on waffle iron. Suddenly he gave me an indignant look and using air quotes said,

 

“’sans the skeleton’?” I couldn’t help myself and I laughed hard. It was hurting how much I was smiling. Eventually I gave him a non-committal shrug.

 

_I don’t know what to say_

 

“Cammie! Sam! You better get here and eat now if you don’t want to be late for school!” I cringed as the reality of our situation settled in. I looked at Sans and frowned.

 

“I can’t move.” Sans looked between me and the direction of the kitchen. He nodded to himself as if deciding something. He stood up and I watched him carefully. I saw his eyesocket light up with blue magic. One second I was sitting on the stairs thinking about life and existentialism, the next I was floating a couple inches off the ground…still thinking about life and existentialism. My eyes widened in sheer surprise at the blue glow surrounding me and suddenly being taller.

 

“Whaaa?” Sans chuckled, with his left eyesocket closed.

 

“seems like you can’t understand the gravity of the situation, kid.”

 

“Cammie! Don’t you want breakfast before you go to school! The waffles are getting cold.”

 

My mind was so completely blown that I didn’t notice Sans sidle up beside me until he had his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened reflexively and was about to ask him ‘What the hell are you doing?!’ when he said,

 

“we should probably make it look like you’re not floating in the air don’t you think?” I violently blushed at the implication of his statement. _Does that mean he’s gonna be doing this ALL DAY?! GOD DAMNIT! It seems like the universe hates me!_

 

-

 

In the Intra-Void

 

‘GOD DAMNIT! It seems like the universe hates me’

 

“…Holy shit…” Comik started completely laughing her ass off at her creation’s thoughts.

 

“Oh my god! HAHAHAAHAHA!” Comik spent a solid 10 minutes just laughing at this turn of events that she may or may not have personally influenced. When she finally calmed down, she heard another ancient being clear their throat to catch her attention. Still wearing a goofy smile she turned to the being, simply known as The Reader. They were a simple grey being that would shift their appearance every few seconds. Sometimes they were boys, sometimes they were girls. Sometimes they had blond hair, sometimes they had brown hair. The changes were infinite.

 

“…Where in the world have you been?”

 

Comik chuckled sheepishly, running her hands through her wild hair.

 

“Eh… sorry boss, I did say I wasn’t that great at keeping up with my work.” The Reader gave her a disbelieving look.

 

“Its been months in the Standard Timeline. What have you been doing all this time.”

 

Comik winked at them and shrugged,

 

“Oh y’know, I’ve been multitasking. I was procrastinating, wasting time, and doing nothing all at the same time.” The Reader crossed their arms.

 

“Really…?” Comik sighed, looking back at her creation.

 

“…Look I’m sorry, its pretty hard getting focused on this stuff, and I thought this entire thing was a _little_ cringy to begin with. I can’t make any promises about having a standard schedule, but I _will_ finish this… even if it takes my entire existence, capiche?” The Reader gives her an exasperated sigh.

 

“…Fine.” Comik grins widely at them and shoot finger guns at them.

 

“Thank you so much boss, I promise you won’t regret it, trust me the story gets WAY intense later, just gotta get through the cringy love bullshit to get to the even more cringy love bullshit. Also I got some other projects in the works, but as I love to remind everyone, don’t raise your expectations.” The Reader nodded excitedly… or they could have been rolling their eyes. Comik could never tell with them. Just as The Reader was about the leave Comik called out to them,

 

“Oh yeah by the way, if you have any questions feel free to come by any time and ask me… I’m always here…always.” The Reader was already gone by the time Comik finished. Comik sighed tiredly. She looked back at her creation. She summoned two magic blue keyboards and pondered for a while. Suddenly she looked at no point in particular and said,

 

“Oh yeah and don’t be surprised if you start seeing me more… its important to my universe.” From the other side of the Intra-Void, a creature made a curious sound in Comik’s general direction. Comik hummed happily to herself and looked down at the glowing keyboards.

 

“Time to get shit done.”

 

-

 

_…Why do I feel like someone’s laughing at me? Oh geez I’m probably losing my mind._

 

Sans started moving me towards the dining room table. _Welp time for Sans to eat with my parents…wait that sounds bad. FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Also I should be doing homework right now...


	7. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hiatus-

...I never liked it when authors didn't explain why they stopped writing something so I'm not gonna do that. 

As you have probably guessed I am putting this story on hiatus. For how long is unclear. 

...I started this fic a long time ago, and at the time I was a very inexperienced writer. However, I wanted to do something cute and funny so I wrote this idea I had. At the time I thought it was really good and I wanted to keep writing it. However, I just didn't have the time or motivation to do it. Don't get me wrong I still have the entire story planned out in my head, and its not like I don't like this idea. It's just that today I look back on the idea and I kind of cringe at the execution. Another thing is that you have probably noticed this is an OC/Sans fanfic. 

...I'm really not into romance. 

At the time I was obsessed with Undertale, and I still am, but I think I overestimated my ability to write something like this. 

I'm...not good with writing relationships, at least not without making it cringy (cringey? Whatever). I'm also not very good at completing things so this project is and was too ambitious for me. 

Also you know the regular things stress, school, etc.

...

Anyways that's why I'm putting this on hiatus.

I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed reading this, but until further notice I'm putting this story on hiatus. For the others who could care less about this story or this authors note...still thank you for reading this.

Perhaps one day I may revisit this story and make it something better than before...one day. 

However, if you like this story or Undertale I am planning on writing just, y'know, a BUNCH of one-shots. Any ideas about Undertale that comes to my head I'll write it. Maybe even Deltarune too. But, JUST one-shots. I don't think I'm quite ready to tackle an entire story with multiple chapters yet. Look out for it in the near future.

Again, thank you for reading my story.

Have a good day!  
:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


End file.
